Koigokoro One's Love
by GlossyTippers
Summary: A story for the IchiHime luvrs...Orihime and Ichigo, finally together...but miles apart....LITERALLY...is this new guy going to win Orihime's heart? He's the school stud and Orihime might not be able to resist. How will they get through these tough times?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hey, all you IchiHime Luvrs! I decided to take another chance at my story. Once before, I wrote a story…following the same line as this but I was being very lazy and I was not trying my best. Now, I will just give it all I've got and work on it everyday. Nevertheless, I can't guarantee you I'll be posting everyday. More like once a week or every two. However, all I have to say for now is that I hope you enjoy the story. Oh and I am going to start fresh so like I guess you could say that this is not the Bleach you all know and love okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; the wonderful Tite Kubo (Kubo Tite) owns it. I am just borrowing the characters and changing his wonderful storyline to another...wonderful storyline.

* * *

**--Prologue--**

The young girl leaned over the bed, looking at the cold, still body before her. She let her orangish-brown hair drift away from its resting place behind her ear. She was still fighting back the tears she wanted to let fall. She had so many mixed emotions. She wanted to cry, she was angry, she resented this man for not having the will to fight, and most of all she was afraid. She was afraid of being left alone in this world. She was afraid she would have no one, just like she didn't when her mother died.

-- --

Her mother died about four years ago, part of which were the worst two years of her life. She and Sora went into foster care and were split up. She was teased because she had long, orange hair. Although the color wasn't drastic and was more of a burnt orange, it was still orange and different from the black, short cuts all the other girls had. They would pull her hair and smack her around. She always thought it was because she was ugly; she wanted to be just like them so she cut hers short too. She still had no friends. Moreover, she was all alone.

However, when she turned six, which was two years later, Sora turned 21. He adopted her. It took him one year to be able to leave foster care. He got an apartment so he and Orihime could be reunited and live in a stable environment. Orihime was happy. They lived in a town called Nago, which is in Okinawa for a couple of months. Then, they couldn't afford it because it was so close to the Pacific Ocean, they had pest problems, and they moved to Karakura Town. That is where they met the Kurosaki family. From there, Orihime and Ichigo became the best of friends. Masaki, Ichigo's mother, babysat Orihime in the nighttime while Sora worked in the Kurosaki Family Hospital. Therefore, Orihime spent most of her time with Ichigo while the pregnant Masaki watched them play.

-- --

Now Orihime was lying over a body in the Hospital, and she never felt more alone in the entire 10 years of her life. She felt like just leaving and running away. But, how could she run away from such a beautiful family? The Kurosaki's have been there for her through thick and thin. She saw Masaki and Isshin as her mother and father figures and she loved Ichigo with all of her heart. She could never see herself loosing them. So, she thought, and thought, and thought, and thought, and thought until she finally fell asleep on the small spot in which Sora's hand rested on the bed while he was unconscious. She was awakened by the sound of a beeping. She thought it was an alarm until she saw a woman in a white dress picking her up from her resting spot. She then knew that Sora was literally dying right before her eyes. He had no heartbeat.

* * *

Authors Note: So, I really hoped you liked it. I didn't want to really start the storyline yet because like…you know, I just wanted to get some background information in there. So I guess the real first chapter will be posted tomorrow morning. I have to do about three more paragraphs and spell checking and you know all those better suggestion thingies Beta Readers do… (I don't feel like searching for one with the best interest in mind and all the good experience and what not to make this the best story ever….lol) but yeah, whatever I just hoped you liked it and I would love it if you did just one more thing than what these authors ask….I would like for you to

1. Read of course

2. Review of course

And 3. Please. Please. Please. Just let everyone you know who is an IchiHime luvr to just at least check out the story…..thanx a lot. I really hoped you love it and expect more tomorrow...Bye!

TiffanY


	2. Chapter 1: By Your Side

Author's Note: I hope whoever didn't review liked the last chapter and I would like to let gakuenalicelovergirl1 know "I thank you for favoriting me"…..It's nice to know at least someone read it….remember if you have any time please please please review k??

Thanx a lot!

* * *

**--Chapter 1: By Your Side--**

The Kurosaki family let Orihime, a family member in the heart, stay with them. They were unsure of what they would do with Orihime and their financial situation. They had another kid in the house and twins on the way. Masaki was 6 months pregnant so they had only 3 months to get everything together for the twins and had to provide for one more extra. It also didn't help that they weren't providing for a small girl. Orihime ate like a grown man.

When everyone got home, Ichigo offered that Orihime sleep in his bed and he sleep on the couch. He wanted Orihime to be comfortable. She hesitantly took up on the offer and went to his room. She had already been in there about 100 times so he didn't have to show her around. She sat on the bed and sighed…Orihime loved Ichigo. She had been keeping the small secret for a while now. She knew that if she told everyone they would just tell her she knew nothing about love, she just liked him more than others. But she knew it was love…even if she was only 10, '_It's my woman intuition' _she thought.

Masaki came in with some towels, sheets, a washcloth, and a shirt for Orihime to sleep in.

"Here ya go Hime," Masaki said a little enthusiastic. She tried to cheer knock the tension that was lingering in the air out with a smile.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate all this. You guys are like my family though, so I would expect nothing less from 'my family,' ya know."

Masaki was flattered to have essentially been called a mother figure. She smiled at Orihime, kissed her on the cheek for the compliment, and then changed the sheets. Before Orihime left for her nighttime bath, Masaki told her to call when she was ready to be tucked in.

-- --

Orihime came back into the room with her dirty clothes in hand and the huge short-sleeved shirt, which now looked like a long sleeved, on. She sat down on the bed next to the window and looked out. She looked up at the sky and realized she had tears forming when her vision blurred. For the most part, she wanted to cry. However, she knew she had to be strong or she would just be more of a burden for the Kurosaki family. She slowly wiped her eyes. When she started to call Masaki back in the room she heard her voice crack. She looked stunned for a moment, simply because it was unexpected. She plopped her face on the pillow sitting near her and began to sob. She didn't think her call was loud enough for anybody to hear so she continued to pour her eyes out to the pillow. As soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she stopped. Expecting it to be Isshin or Masaki she paused, but only for a moment. She then began to sniffle as she picked her head up. She then saw glossy brown eyes and bright orange hair. Ichigo came in to check on Orihime before she went to bed, to make sure she was comfortable in his room. She opened her arms and cried on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Orihime, I'll be by your side…you don't have to cry anymore," Ichigo sobbed.

She'd never felt this feeling before in her life. It was vulnerable yet secure. She felt she would drop dead at any time, yet, like she was the safest person in the world. What was this feeling?

Masaki soon came in after she'd heard no reply from Ichigo; she'd asked him did he need any more pillows. She walked into his room to see if he was with Orihime and saw her sobbing in his arms. She saw tears coming from his eyes too. She hugged the two of them and explained that they were safe and that they would be okay.

When the two of them had calmed down she explained where people's souls went when they died, "Soul Society," and they seemed to be happy after she explained how happy people were in this strange place. She was relieved when she'd tucked Orihime in and gave her a good night kiss. She then walked Ichigo downstairs to the couch and did the same.

After that the exhausted Masaki went into her bedroom and had a talk with Isshin.

"Honey, what are we going to do with four kids?"

"I don't know Masaki, but we must figure out something soon or, we're screwed…Man, would I kill for a cigarette right now. If only you weren't pregnant…"

Masaki completed the sentence with, "I'd be smoking with you."

Although surprised, Isshin kissed her on the cheek, studied her face for about 5 seconds, checking for sadness in her eyes, to make sure she was okay for the night, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Get Well Soon, Orihime

Author's Note: Okay so, like I told you, I have posted the new chapter today. I don't really have excuses for why I didn't post….like I said before, I'm not the excuses type of girl so I'll just say I'm back to my determined state. I thank all the favorites and new readers but now I'm literally begging you, on my hands and knees PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY!! Seriously, I know I'm not one of the best authors. But I do need at least 1 more review to get by…….I actually got my new memory on the computer and didn't even know what to start writing about because I have no idea what you guys like and don't like…..but I'll have to admit to you it was mostly my fault….anyway I'll just say that…

"I hope you like the story and please please beautiful please review the story….especially if you don't like it!"

I'll probably say a different version of this every week….lol

Thanx!

* * *

**--Chapter 2: Get Well Soon, Orihime--**

Orihime woke up…she saw a blur of something but couldn't make out what it was.

"Oh my! The babies are here!" Orihime shouted.

She saw Masaki cradling a small black-haired child. She looked across to the other side of the small, white-walled room and saw Isshin holding an even smaller chestnut-haired infant. She was so surprised she jumped up and gasped. She'd never seen such small things before. What she'd also never seen were twins who didn't even look alike. Feeling embarrassed because of her impolite actions she dismissed the thought of asking if the two were even twins. She knew one of them had to be the real baby. However, she wasn't sure if they both were. Masaki warmed her heart with a smile and although she was unsure of what Orihime was thinking, she said,

"Orihime, why don't you help me with the baby a little? She seems to be turning in her sleep…most likely from discomfort of the way she has been sleeping for hours."

Sure that this was the one, Orihime started to see the resemblance of the other one to Masaki as she cradled this one. Politely she asked,

"Which one is yours and where is the other one?"

"Orihime, they're both part of our family now. These are the twins, Karin and Yuzu." Masaki laughed.

She'd seen the same reaction on Ichigo's face not too long ago. Orihime had fallen asleep hours ago. Masaki had been in labor when Isshin grabbed the two children from their slumbers and into the car. Orihime never woke up through all the commotion.

Orihime, still surprised, gave Masaki the baby and asked if she could hold Karin.

"Hi, Karin," Orihime said gently rocking the baby. She talked quietly so the baby wouldn't wake up. When the twins did wake up, boy did they cry up a storm. Orihime quickly left the room, away from all the noise her ears weren't used to hearing. As she walked toward the waiting room, she saw Ichigo. He was now a year older than she was. He gave Orihime a hug.

"So how do you like the new babies? Did you see how different they looked? I thought they'd look exactly the same like the kind from TV…guess not though," Ichigo's head drooped as he slowly broke eye contact between him and Orihime.

He had somewhat developed an attraction to Orihime. She was already going through puberty and he could see it. He was a little embarrassed and ashamed to think of Orihime in such a way. He not only felt sorry for himself but felt sorry for Orihime too. She still hadn't gotten over Sora's death. It had only been three months but she was still depressed all the time. He felt that it was his duty, seeing as how he was her best friend and all, to make Orihime feel better. She'd hadn't had a real smile on her face in about 5 months now. Something had to give. He sat her down and small-talked her about the twins. Only one thing came to his mind that he could do to comfort her, he gave Orihime a big hug and whispered…

"Get well soon, Orihime, I need you well again."

* * *

Okay I know this one was short but I got my point out didn't I?? R&R

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: The Live, Arcade, and Rukia?

Author's Note: Okay guys, I've finally re-arranged all the chapters and corrected them. But, I decided to post this "SPECIAL" because I wanted to put a new character in the story….I also was wondering, after I had re-read my story, what happened at the Arcade?? Lol…..but another thing I have to tell you is in Japan, their arcades are very different. Their arcades are really tall buildings and are nothing like our American arcades. I went online and a guy posted pics of an arcade he went to in Tokyo. It was 6 floors and that's the arcade, example, scenery, or whatever you wanna call it I'll use here. So just so you aren't confused, I just want you to understand, their arcades have many floors and I'll explain what floor and everything they're on in the story kk? Uhh, thanx for reading and I hope I didn't confuse you!

TiffanY

* * *

**--Chapter 3: _The LIVE_,_ Arcade_, and Rukia?!--**

Orihime woke up to a beautiful sight. She saw an angry faced, orange-haired young man sitting on the couch, flipping channels. Ahhh…she somewhat sighed at the unusually wonderful figure. Ichigo turned to Orihime with a warm smile…

"Morning Orihime! I hope you had a good sleep. I tried to pick you up but then I saw how peaceful you looked and didn't want to wake you, so I left you on the bed while I slept on the couch."

The Kurosaki family could never leave the three-bedroom house they had so they made Ichigo his own little apartment in the basement. The walls and floor were finished and Ichigo had a bed, desk, TV, couch, Lay-Z-Boy, small counter, refrigerator, microwave, and a king-sized bed set all to himself. Orihime always hung out in his "apartment" when the two were home. It just so happened last night she fell asleep on the bed while they were studying.

Orihime got up from the bed, kissed Ichigo on the cheek as a thank you for his sweetness and went upstairs to go bathe for school. When she came back down to get Ichigo, in her uniform, she saw a confused look on his face. She thought for a second and laughed, embarrassed, she'd forgotten it was Saturday.

"I'm 15 years old and can't even remember what day it is," She laughed scratching her head. She ran upstairs to go and change into some clean pajamas. She returned to see Ichigo dressed in the kitchen…

"Orihime? Why did you change back into your pajamas? I thought you wanted to go out today…" Ichigo said confused.

"When did I say that?" Orihime said even more confused than Ichigo.

"Last week! Orihime what are you going crazy? Why are you acting so weird? Don't you remember we got tickets to go to the LIVE tonight? We were going to get breakfast today too. After we did that we'd planned to go to the…" Icihgo's voice lingered quizzing Orihime to see if she remembered.

"ARCADE! Now I remember…sometimes my mind drifts off I guess. Sorry!" Orihime now had the heart-lightening smile she always wore

'_What a woman'_ Ichigo thought to himself. They soon went off to a breakfast restaurant.

As always, Orihime and Ichigo gorged their food. Although Orihime looked pretty doing it, in some odd way…Icihgo looked like a man-eating vulture. It always seemed to awe people how the two acted around each other. If with anyone else, they would have been embarrassed. But, of course, the two secret-lovebirds knew each other like the back of their hands and were NEVER afraid to show their true colors.

-- --

After they finished eating, they went to the arcade. They went straight to the second floor because the first floor was full of boring typing games and computer geeks. The second floor was full of Cool Gunman games. Although Ichigo usually played them with Keigo, Chad, or Uryuu, he followed Orihime to the third floor. On this floor, there were Taiko no Tatsujin games. These are drum games. Orihime played one but quickly failed because she didn't beat the drum hard enough. As Orihime tried several times to win these drum games, Ichigo watched the Derby Mark games. He was clearly uninterested so lead Orihime to the fourth floor where all the Crane games were. He asked Orihime to pick a machine for him to win something for her from. She immediately chose the machine full of fucshia and green bloated frogs. Ichigo walked over, and immediately clutched one and dropped it in the prize hole. Expecting Orihime to be cheering him on when he turned around, he was dumbfounded when he saw her trying to help a short, black-haired girl get a chappy bunny. She looked about his age but was the height of a 12 year old. Once Orihime saw him with a big pink frog, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, and pointed towards Rukia, meaning she wanted him to get her a chappy bunny now. He was so determined to impress Orihime he got two by an accident. Rukia jumped with glee as she clapped her hands together in amazement. Rukia and Orihime had immediately took to each other and through the whole time they were at the arcade, Ichigo was stuck tagging along behind them.

When the three went to the fifth floor, they saw nothing but miniature hooker spies and group Mah-jong games. They headed straight for the sixth floor without a word. When they saw all the musical games on this floor, they had smiles as they all seperated to play the different games. Of course, Orihime went straight to the drum games, she'd been attracted to drums for some reason lately. Ichigo went to the guitar game where he met back up with Rukia and battled her. It was a long game and soon everyone was crowded around Rukia and Ichigo, waiting for one of them to hit the wrong cord. When Ichigo did first, Rukia was praised for winning.

Orhime led the two of them to play am exploding barrel pirate game. This was a game where the first person had to choose a hole to stick a sword in. The second person has to chose 2 holes to put two swords in. The third person has to choose three holes to put three swords in. So on and so forth until one of the players sticks a sword in a hole that makes the pirate head on top of the barrel pop off. Only one of the holes can make this happen. The person who picks that hole loses the game. Lots of those same people crowded around the guitar game were crowded around this barrel game. The three of them played this game and there was only one hole left and it was Ichigo's turn. He didn't want to put it in because that meant he lost the game. He finally put it in and everybody shouted and laughed because he lost. Everyone, including the watchers, had fun.

After Ichigo and Orihime left the arcade with Rukia, Orihime asked Rukia for her phone number so that they could keep in touch. When it was time for them to go their seperate ways, Orihime asked Rukia did she want to go to the LIVE.

"Of course! My ex-boyfriend's in a band. He used to take me all the time. But I guess I stopped going when we broke up." Rukia replied.

"Oh, that makes me so happy. I don't have many girlfriends, ya know. It's that I'm always hanging out with Ichigo so people just assume that we're only into each other and not the whole friends thing. But whatever,"

"Orihime, who's playing at the LIVE tonight?"

"I'm so happy it's gonna be my favorite band, BLAST! You know them right? Their real name is Black Stones, but everyone says BLAST for short because, ya know, Black Stones is just re-" Orihime was cut off by Rukia.

"I know...that's the same band my ex-boyfriend's in. A friend of mine told me he cheated with the lead singer."

"Oh," Orihime's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

They still went to the LIVE concert and sure enough, Rukia's ex-boyfriend, Renji, was the bass player. Although Ichigo and Orihime paid attention the the amazing vocalist, Nana. Rukia had her eyes set on Renji.

-- --

After the LIVE, Orihime and Ichigo didn't stick around like they usually do. They went straight home, parting with Rukia on the way. Orihime and Rukia agreed to hang out again sometime. Ichigo agreed to accompany them and meet some of Rukia's guy friends too.

-- --

They came home exhausted but still managed to get to bed. Orihime went upstairs and Ichigo down. They both fell into a deep slumber in the comfort of their beds. However, unusually, Orihime awoke in the middle of the night. She had no way to thank Ichigo. Although she knew he was aware of her gratitude, she still felt the obligation to show it in some way. She woke up early and made him a wonderful breakfast. The only thing was... Orhime didn't know how to cook. Therefore, what she did was put tasty things together to make more tasty things. Every time she added and ingredient, she tasted it to make sure it was good. If the new ingredient was bad, she put more for it to taste good. She ended up with fugu omelets, rice with unagi and wasabi served on the side, natto, tamagoyaki, tsumago, grilled fish, and miso soup and tako one the side, with a glass of pocari sweat. She was very happy with the wonderful meal she'd made and when she went to go wake up Ichigo she'd noticed he'd already awakened to the weird scent and was in the kitchen looking at Orihime's concoctions on the table. When Orihime saw his twisted face, she thought it was too much so she called down the whole family and asked them if they wanted breakfast. Isshin chowed down, Karin dared Yuzu to do it and Masaki was just being polite as she smiled and ate. All had on at least fake smiles except for Ichigo. He didn't move from the spot. After Orihime went to the bathroom, he thought 'if I eat it now and my face doesn't change if it's disgusting, I'll be able to keep her at least a little happy.' so he took a shot and was surprisingly pleasured by this tang in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as he chowed down the delicious food.

Orihime felt embarrassed despite the face she had managed to keep straight. She wanted to cry because of how disgusted Ichigo looked. She got quiet…waiting to hear his footsteps go down into the basement\. She thought of it, as her punishment for thinking such a disgusting breakfast would please Ichigo. However, once she got quiet, she heard several voices savoring the flavor of the wonderful food she had made. She heard Icihgo the most. She felt relieved and decided to come out of the bathroom and enjoy the food before it was gone.


	5. Chapter 4: Save the Best for Last Pt 1

Author's Note: Wazzup wazzup wazzuuupppphhh!! Okay now I am fairly happy with the way I've been writing. I know nobody probably found out I just wrote like 3 chapters but you guys will soon enough. Anyway, I would like to say one thing before I start the story.

Kurisutine!!

Lol INSIDER

* * *

**--Chapter 4: Save the Best for Last Pt. 1--**

Orihime was so thrilled at the way her and Ichigo's relationship was going. She was happy that he was showing more affection and attention towards her. She knew he'd started to catch feelings… She'd felt bad because of the secret she was keeping from him though. He was such a genuine person and she knew he never kept anything from her. No matter how hard things would be to tell her she could guarantee Ichigo would let her know what was on his mind. So why couldn't she bring herself to tell him this, she contemplated. What was so bad about telling him about one of the best things that had ever happened to Orihime? He basically already knew part of it anyway. He'd seen her drawing plenty of times and even told her that although her pictures were a little weird, he had to admit they were good. Even the most critical person couldn't deny that.

Deep in thought, she never noticed Ichigo leaning on the doorway, watching her lay on the bed, staring off into space, at her with a blissful expression on his face. He couldn't help himself. He did the same thing when he lay in his bed at night. He imagined him and Orihime together. How different things would be. How she would act towards him. How much more affection she showed. How well they looked together. How…he would love her until the end of time. He then snapped out of his daydream and apologized as Orihime gasped at the site of his chocolate brown eyes staring down at her.

"Uh, sorry for that Orihime. You know you just looked so beautif-……I mean uh, peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you."

He slightly lowered his head when he noticed he messed up in ways more than one. He felt like a pervert AND he managed to compliment her and almost immediately take it back. When she lifted his head to see a red faced Ichigo, she smiled at the thought of his unnaturally red face. She then got a serious look and said

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you about something really important."

She noticed the surprised look on his face and led him to her bed to sit down. His face showed he was ready for the worst. Orihime took a deep breath and exhaled. She was contemplating whether she would tell him or not. Her good side said it was okay.

"Ichigo, I just wanted to-"

Orihime was interrupted by the sound of Isshin's voice.

"Mail is here! Hey Orihime there's one big envelope for you!" Isshin yelled flipping through the mail uninterested.

Quickly catching on, Orihime grabbed Ichigo's hand and said "come with me" as he stumbled behind her. He had no idea what was going on. He thought Orihime had something to tell him he wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear anymore. This hadn't changed in the first place anyway. He caught himself from falling down the stairs. He coolly placed his hands in his pockets as he watched Orihime rip open the big, manila envelope. As soon as she was done, she lowered her head, gave Ichigo the envelope, and said "this'll explain everything."

Ichigo reluctantly looked at it. He saw the top and it said "University of Performing and Creative Arts" Stunned, Ichigo looked at Orihime.

"Orihime? Why are you giving this to me? You are not old enough to be in college. Why are you telling me this now? What's the problem? Are you okay? Do you plan on going here? Did you apply here? Are you being skipped to college? What's happening?" The questions stopped flowing from Ichigo's mouth, waiting for answers. Since Orihime always listened to any and every word Ichigo spoke and was quick on her feet, she answered them as quickly as Ichigo blurted them out. It was a habit for her to do that.

"Ichigo, you deserve to know and I care about you. I'm telling you this now because I have a deal with the University. There is really no problem with me but there lies one with us. I'm fine actually but this has been bugging me. I actually do plan on going here. I applied to their high school when a scout told me I could actually get a scholarship if I'd applied earlier. OF course I'm not being skipped to college; I don't think that's possible. And finally, if you just sit down with me I can explain exactly what's happening." She breathed heavily after saying so much so fast.

"So you…you're leavi-leaving?" Ichigo stuttered. He was in shock.

"I was in an art show in school. To my surprise one of the judges was a scout from the University. They actually have a high school. Automatically if you do well there, you get a scholarship. The only thing is I have to go to the high school, which is about 300 miles from Karakura Town, for about 4 years. They finish school earlier than you guys so I'll be back before school is over. I'm sorry Ichigo. I really wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure if you would be happy or sad for me. So I decided not to, I didn't even think I'd get in."

Softening his face from the scowl that seemed to be plastered on there, Ichigo asked in a low, raspy tone,

"So what's all this about a University?" He slightly pointed the paper in Orihime's face.

"Well, like I said if I do well in high school, I come back for a break and then I automatically get into the University. But since I'm only going for Creative Arts I will only be there for about 4 years. Then I can finally get some kind of deal with an art company or something like that and my work will be put in an art show. I'll get paid lots of money! I can also choose any place in Japan to have my art displayed in. So if you still want me to I can come back to Karakura Town after high school and be with you again. The high school is pretty far but the University is only about a half an hour away from town." Her enthusiastic voice quickly came back down to the sad one. It felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster. She didn't know whether to be happy for herself or sad for Ichigo, and it showed in her voice.

"Well, I guess your mind is made up. The only thing I can say is good luck." Ichigo slowly put down the pile of papers and walked down to his room.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys really liked it. I will be posting Part 2 after I finish this. Bye guys.

Oh and 2 things:

1. Review the Story!

2. Please put me on Story Alert because I think that lets you know when I post a new chapter. If it doesn't oh well just do it to flatter me…lol

TiffanY

P.S. You'll know the reason I named this Save the Best for Last on the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: I'm on My Way!

Author's Note: Hey, all you IchiHime Luvrs! I really hope you liked that last chapter. Now I know I said this would be an IchiHime luvrs dream and nothing has really been happening. However, what I will say is "LOVE TAKES TIME!" lol

Take it how you want it. wink

P.S. The Name of this chapter was supposed to be Save the Best for Last pt. 2 but I thought "I'm on My Way!" Sounded better with the ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach; the wonderful Tite Kubo (Kubo Tite) owns it. I am just borrowing the characters and changing his wonderful storyline to another...wonderful storyline.

* * *

**--Chapter 5: I'm on My Way!--**

_Previously on Koigokoro:One's Love_

_Ichigo and Orihime had been doing well hiding their secrets from each other. Ichigo hiding the fact that he was head over heels for Orihime. He thought he knew her like the back of his hand. But Orihime had a big shock in store for him. _

"So you…you're leavi-leaving?" Ichigo stuttered. He was in shock.

"So if you still want me to I can come back to Karakura Town after high school and be with you again... The high school is pretty far but the University is only about a half an hour away from here." Her enthusiastic voice quickly came back down to the sad one.

"Well, I guess your mind is made up. The only thing I can say is good luck." Ichigo slowly put down the pile of papers and walked down to his room.

-- --

Orihime didn't know whether that was good or not. She knew he was upset but she was sure she had made a mistake. She wanted to cry. However, she thought, _'If I cry, he'll hear me and think I'm weak. If I stay happy, he'll think I don't care about him. What should I do?' _She then heard footsteps and when she saw Masaki, she quickly dismissed any thoughts of crying. She told Masaki the news.

"That's great, Orihime, I'm very glad to see you're going after your dreams. How is Ichigo? Is he okay with all of this? How come you haven't told anyone about this?" Just like Ichigo, Masaki asked miles of questions a minute. Orihime smiled as she answered them all politely. She told Masaki the same thing she had just told Ichigo. The only thing she skipped was answering the questions about Ichigo. She had no idea what to tell her. She knew nothing of how Ichigo was feeling. She didn't want to say he was happy because he could have been sad. She didn't want to say he was sad because he could have been happy. He could've had mixed emotions just like her. She just didn't know.

"Ma? Why would Ichigo be sad if I went away? He told me 'good luck' but it seemed like he wanted to say 'don't go'. I just don't understand some of his feelings. Why is he being like this?" Orihime looked on the verge of crying but she held the tears hostage that were fighting to flow freely.

"Orihime, you and Ichigo have been good friends for a long time now. I wouldn't say like brother and sister because that would be a lie. You two have always been inseparable. The only thing you didn't do together was draw. However, that's only because Ichigo never could. But, even then, you were always a team. You drew and he colored. Now, you're off to some Art School, who knows how many miles, away for about 3 years and he's not going with you. He could be even more devastated because you waited until now, just before you were about to go, to tell him the good news. Now Orihime, wouldn't you be a little sad if the tables were turned? He probably just feels a little betrayed but I'm sure he is very happy for you. What I think you should do is go apologize to him. I know you didn't do anything wrong but you should know how men are these days. They always think they're right and we're wrong. Just go assure him that nothing will change."

Reluctantly, Orihime went towards the basement door and knocked, unsure if he would answer. 'Knock Knock Knock' Orihime then saw Ichigo standing at the door. He had his shirt off and he looked furious. His body was all red intensifying the fury in his face. Orihime gasped. He had never looked at her in that way. When Ichigo saw her body reaction, he slightly softened his face. Nevertheless, he couldn't mask the anger he still had.

"Uhh, I just came to apologize. I really didn't want to tell you. Only because I wasn't sure if I'd even get accepted into the school. I felt like my drawing wasn't good enough and I just didn't want you to be mad at me or anything. I really was gonna tell you before I got the letter. I just didn't think it would come so early." Orihime sulked.

"Orihime I'm not mad that you're going away. I'm mad that you didn't tell me before now. You could've let me know before that. I thought we could talk to each other about anything. I really don't even feel that way any more, to be honest with you. I just feel a little betrayed. Way in the back of my mind, I'll always feel like there's something you're not telling me now. I mean really Orihime, have I ever done anything like that to you? Seriously?"

Orihime quickly picked her head up to set the record straight.

"Ichigo! You really wanna know the truth. Yes, you have! I always feel like you're not doing and telling me things I should know. You know and I know that you're just trying to flip the script! Why are you making it seem like you have never betrayed me? Because whether how little or how big of a betrayal it felt like, I still felt betrayed. Why are you making me feel so bad because I'm going for the things I want in life? Aren't you supposed to be a friend? Aren't you supposed to be happy for me? Why don't you support me in this kind of thing? You're so selfish. I feel so sad when I'm supposed to be happy and it's all because of you! Why do you make me feel this way?"

Feeling extremely bad at how he unknowingly made her feel, he stepped aside, inviting her in. She reluctantly walked down the stairs and sat on the small couch he had. She was so close to crying, but even though she was livid and kind of depressed, she still had the same thoughts about being weak. Ichigo sat down next to her. He was careful to choose his words so he pondered what to say for about 15 seconds. He then smiled. Of course, Orihime wanted to yell at him at this point but once she had heard why he was smiling her whole demeanor changed.

"Orihime, it seems like we're husband and wife." Ichigo chuckled.

Ichigo quickly understood what he had to do at this point. His feelings were so strong and he wanted to show his affection but he was just too much of a coward to say anything. So…he did the one thing he'd never thought he would do. It caught Orihime by surprise too.

"Orihime I love you," Ichigo blurted out.

Shocked, Orihime just gasped. She had no words for what Ichigo said. She was jumble minded and she just wanted to kiss him but her body wouldn't let her. She just sat there, frozen, wide eyed. She was stunned. Taking this reaction the wrong way, Ichigo went on to go take his shower to cool off, just as he'd started before. He left Orihime.

-- --

That night both Orihime and Ichigo lay in their beds thinking about one another.

'_Why did Ichigo say that to me? I really messed up too. I didn't even say anything back. I mean I wanted to but it - I- it just wouldn't come out. Man I should've kissed him,' _Orihime sighed and sulked as she thought this.

Down in the basement, Ichigo had his own little self-therapeutic session.

'_Why didn't she say anything? Was this all a mistake? What the hell should I do? I wish I could just go up to her room right now. I just wanna hold her. For years I've been feeling this, I was just too blind. Maybe I should go to her room. It might've been too much for her.'_

"That's it!" Ichigo said aloud. He walked toward the stairs. He went to the living room and thought about what he should do. Go up or back down.

"Guess I have to now," Ichigo walked all the way up the stairs, down the hall, and stopped at Orihime's door. He had just noticed he didn't think of anything to say. Therefore, he took a seat on the floor and quietly thought of what he should say to this beautiful woman. The love of his life.

Meanwhile, Orihime was thinking on the other side of that door. She was thinking about what she would do in school. She had no problem with Ichigo. She knew exactly what she would do with him in the morning. However, right now, she had no idea about school. Just when Ichigo thought of what he would say, he got up and got ready to knock on the door. At the same time, Orihime turned in her bed and they said, in unison,

"I'm on my way!"

* * *

Ladies! I really hoped you liked it….guys….I just wanna say you are so brave for reading this chick fic…..you guys are real men! Lol

Review and don't hold back… (As always)

TiffanY


	7. Chapter 6: Her Tears, His Pity

Author's Note: So, people, I really hope you liked the story…I'm not really that happy with it myself but I really need a beta reader now. I always think I get the mistakes but I guess I just miss them. Anyway I'm thinking this beta reader I requested isn't going to reply so I'm hoping one of you readers will be kind enough to help me out…I trust you guys the most cause you're the ones who actually want to read it and want it to be good so just let me know if you're willing.

Thanx a lot!

* * *

**--Chapter 6: Her Tears, His Pity--**

'Knock knock knock'

Ichigo knocked on Orihime's door. Startled by this sudden sound, Orihime fell off the bed. Instinctively, Ichigo rushed into the room to aid Orihime. She blushed as she saw him because all she had had on were a small t-shirt and panty set. With Orihime's amount of clothes going unnoticed, Ichigo quickly picked her up to set her on the bed.

"No!" was all Orihime could say.

Ichigo didn't want to reply because just in the next room were the sleeping twins, he knew if he spoke too much they would wake up. Ichigo immediately stopped moving and held Orihime as she was. Orihime knew if he put her down, he would be able to see her lack of clothing. At this moment, his shirt was slightly covering her lower body. Surprised and caught in the moment, Orihime touched Ichigo's chest. She silently wondered where he acquired such a chiseled chest as she, unconsciously, followed the muscles with her fingertips. From what she saw, besides running or walking, Ichigo didn't work out.

"Hey, uhh Orihime, I need to talk to you. Can we go down to my room?" Ichigo whispered.

Orihime rigorously nodded her head. She was saving this talk for the morning but she could settle for earlier. Ichigo started to put her down, unsure if she was comfortable with him carrying her just as he was finished, he immediately blushed at the sight of Orihime's close to naked body. He turned around as Orihime rushed to get her sheet from the bed. Once she was finished, Ichigo took her by the hand and led her down to the basement. Orihime sat on the bed and told Ichigo he could go first.

"Okay, Orihime, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for coming on to you so hard. I don't know why I said it. I mean I do love you but I can't say for sure what kind of love it is. I wonder if it's friendly, romantic, blind, immature, profound…I'm just not sure. I'm telling you this because you didn't reply to my confession an-"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I know it seems this way but I really don't-"

Thinking he knew what Orihime was going to say, Ichigo decided he didn't want to hear it so he lied and said the unthinkable.

"Saying 'I love you' was a mistake, Orihime."

Hurt, shocked, embarrassed, and ashamed by these words, Orihime burst into tears. This was the first time she had cried in a long time. Orihime always took crying as a weakness for human beings. She always felt showing a tear was showing vulnerability. If you show your vulnerable side, you will get hurt. That is why she hadn't cried since the day Sora died. This was almost seven years ago. So Orihime poured her eyes out to Ichigo's bed. She cried so hard for so many things. She cried because of Sora's death, she cried because of how pitiful she was, for thinking Ichigo loved her, for being a coward and not admitting her love when she had the chance, because she was moving away from her family and friends for four years, she even cried for the time she dropped her candy bar as soon as she opened it last week. But most of all, just for the simple fact that she hadn't cried in years and it just felt so good to finally be able to let it all out.

Feeling a certain heaviness as he watched Orihime cry, he felt pity. However, this pity was not for Orihime, but for himself. He was so ignorant to take this beautiful, selfless woman and, in his mind, turn her into a conceited, self-evolved creature. For one moment, he never thought how she would feel to be told someone intimately loved her, and then told that it was a mistake that that same person said such a thing, all in one day. He took this woman, so extraordinary, so admirable, so effervescent, so…there aren't enough words in the world to explain how wonderful this woman is to him, and he deliberately betray her with, although very little, unkind words for his own benefit. It was because of his own fears of what Orihime would say next did Ichigo interrupt her to hurt her before he was hurt himself. How egocentric.

Feeling disgusted with himself, Ichigo covered his face and let out a breath of disgust. Although Orihime cried uncontrollably, still, she heard this and immediately fell silent. She had noticed Ichigo's dazed look. How it turned from puzzlement to beauty to disgust. She, almost instantaneously, assumed these were all from his thoughts of her and proceeded to leave. Since the time she figured out, she was never more happy to be leaving soon. She slowly caught her breath, apologized for the mess he had made on his sheets, turned her back to him, stood up straight, and said goodnight in the most formal voice Ichigo had ever heard from Orihime.

That night Orihime went upstairs and continued her crying fest. She felt so betrayed and misled. In the same sense, she was happy that she would be mad at Ichigo when she left. She felt it would be much easier to let go of him if she resented him in the least. Satisfied, if you must, Orihime fell to sleep with a peculiar shape on her lips. With so many various emotions behind this form of expression, it's hard to comprehend the classification of it.

* * *

Well Thanx a lot for not giving up on me...RR&R (read, rate, & review)pleez!

TiffanY


	8. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Author's Note: Hey people, so I know I was busy before. I hap to plan a surprise birthday party, graduation, and try to juggle school too. Not trying to talk a lot but I have a certain problem with teachers…long story short, I was expelled anyway. It's fine though, I guess. I'm currently in Baltimore (where I'm from) (Philly is where I live now) for a dying grandma who I don't even know. However, it is good for you guys because now I have all the time in the world. I thank you couple of readers who are actually giving this story a chance, and who've stayed with me. I'll spend 30 days (approximately the amount of days I have to stay here) making it all up to you. Luv ya much! Don't forget to RR&R.

TiffanY

* * *

**--Chapter 7: Aftermath--**

Orihime rose from her bed with a smile. She felt great. Nevertheless, that grin was turned up side down once reality hit her.

'_Why do such a thing? How could he hurt my feelings like that? Well, I guess I was just stupid to think he would actually say something like that and mean it. I guess it's just my fault. Well, since I'm leaving soon anyway I guess it'll be much easier on me if I'm mad at him. At least that won't trouble me. But I do want to know why he gave me such a disgusting look. That was weird'_

With these thoughts on her mind, Orihime got out of bed, walked to her window, and looked out. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. But they all evolved around one person, Ichigo. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to clear her head. She slowly opened her eyes when she'd heard a bird softly chirping in a nearby tree. She, unconsciously, opened her mouth in awe. She had never noticed how beautiful birds were. This bird, in particular, was red with a black head, and was looking straight ahead in the most peculiar way. It's eyes were slanted and it seemed to be so intent on concentrating on that thing straight ahead. Orihime never bothered to try to see what it was looking at. She couldn't take her eyes off this peculiar bird, even if she'd wanted to. He reminded her of someone. Orihime just couldn't put her finger on it. She soon snapped out of her trance-like state and walked down the hall to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She saw Ichigo walking from the bathroom towards the steps.

'_Too bad he has to go through me to get past. I wonder what he's thinking. Does he even notice me?'_

Ichigo, in fact, hadn't noticed her. He was concentrating on trying to get Orihime to understand and forgive him. He had no idea how to do this and Orihime had no idea he even wanted forgiveness. As Ichigo could see nothing but scenarios in his head, he bumped Orihime a little. Since he clearly was about 10 times stronger than Orihime, she went flying onto the floor. She fell on her butt but hadn't noticed the pain yet. It was masked by shock. She slowly started to look up. However, she couldn't. Ichigo pulled her up to her feet. He rubbed Orihime's butt, unaware how inappropriate it was, although he was tending to it as a father tends to his daughters scraped knee.

"Orihime, I'm sorry. I was just lost in thought, I guess. Is your butt okay? Does it hurt?"

Ichigo looked straight ahead, towards nothingness as his hand immediately froze. He snatched his hand away behind his back. He stood upright to look at Orihime. It was supposed to be sympathetic, but the look he gave her was actually startling. Orihime let out a slight gasp as she held her hands up. Orihime continued to rub her butt.

"No, actually it does hurt." Orihime replied.

"Oh, well, uhh sorry about rubbing your butt in all. I mean it was just instinct. Ya know, if you fell on your butt, I guess you'd rub it too, huh?" Ichigo said as he scratched his head.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Anyway, Ichigo," Orihime scratched the back of her head and looked away shyly as if she was a little child with a crush, just about to admit it.

"I just wanted to apologize about last night. I mean this morning or whatever you wanna call it. I kinda over reacted. It's just that I was expecting you to say something different and not hurt my feelings like that. I just…I don't know, I just thought you really did like me. Like…I've known you a long time and I never saw or heard you telling a lie like that. I mean maybe a little white lie here and there, but not something as big as uhh," She turned her head down as she said in a hushed tone, "I love you."

Ichigo lowered his head now. He wasn't ashamed of the fact that he told her he loved her. Nevertheless, he was ashamed of the way she said it was a lie. But he couldn't blame her. All she was doing was going by what he'd said. There was a moment of silence. Orihime waited for a reply from Ichigo patiently. She soon got tired of waiting.

"Did you hear me, Ichigo?"

Still no reply.

"If you didn't want to talk to me you could have just said so."

Orihime briskly walked past Ichigo. She was stopped seconds later by Ichigo.

"Come on, Orihime, don't be like that. Orihime, I do have feelings for you. I really want to tell you about them, I do. But maybe it's a man thing. It's just that I don't know how to turn my feelings into words. I can't express how I feel when you smile and your nose wrinkles, or when you giggle shyly and you wave your hands when you're embarrassed, or how you blush when you notice me staring at you. I never understood why you did that. I feel so blind now. Once I look back, I see that you were always there. I see now, that my eyes were timid. That I was never self-assured and I looked so clueless. I see now those looks you gave me. Something only a woman can, unconsciously, do. You know, I don't even think you notice, but you save a look just for me. Orihime, I want to tell you these things. But I find it hard to be honest with you about my feelings now because you give me mixed signals and I really don't want to be hurt by you. I don't want to love a person who doesn't love me, so I shut my feelings down before they can deny my love. I shut them out so that I am no longer vulnerable. The only reason I even said it was all a mistake was because you never said it back." Ichigo paused for a bit.

"Remember when we went to the festival of Tanabata on the 7th day of the 7th month and it rained. Mom was so sad. She took me out to the river, alone. I remember thinking 'why is mom so sad. It's only rain.' But then as we sat under the umbrella and watched the magpies fly. I remembered a certain sulkiness in the rain. But as I saw more and more magpies, somehow I began to cheer up."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Ichigo, do you know why we celebrate Tanabata? Well, since your father doesn't know, I guess not. Well, long ago, there was a beautiful princess named Orihime. She was sitting beside the river of heaven. She had been weaving because her father, the emperor, loved the beautiful clothes she made. On this particular day, Orihime was very sad because she realized that she had been so busy that she had not time for love. Her father, Tentei, the Ruler of the heavens felt sorry for her and arranged a marriage with Kengyuu, who lived across the river. Their marriage was one of sweetness and happiness from the start; and everyday thereafter they grew happier and happier. However, Tentei became very angry, because in spending so much time in her happy marriage, Orihime was neglecting her weaving. Tentei decided to separate the couple, so he placed them back in their original places, separated by the river. On only one night of the year would he allow them to meet, the 7th day of the 7th month. Every year on that day, from the mouth of the river, the boatman of the moon comes to ferry Orihime over to her beloved Kengyuu. Nevertheless, if Orihime has not done her weaving to the best of her ability, Tentei may make it rain. When it rains, the boatman will not come (because the river is flooded). However, in such a case, Kasasagi, a group of magpies, may still fly to the river to make a bridge for Orihime to cross. Today, Ichigo, Orihime has not done her weaving to the best of her ability as is not aloud to come to see her beloved Kengyuu. She hasn't been working hard for the past 3 years. I hope she can persevere and be with him another year. I find it so sad; I'd never be able to be away from your father for that long." Masaki said, finally looking up into the sky, away from Ichigo. She closed her eyes and seemed to be taking in the sounds, scents, and feelings of the soft winds blowing. She opened her eyes and turned back to Ichigo,

"I hope someday you'll find yourself a love, one as strong as Kengyuu and Orihime Boshi's. If you want to know a secret that was my wish to the kami this year." Masaki smiled and stood up. Ready to take Ichigo back with the family again.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Ichigo had let go of Orihime's arm by now and was sitting down, leaning on the hallway wall beside Orihime. He saw Orihime's head down, turned away and he thought she didn't want to hear another word of it. He was disgusted with himself, for doing it all over again. He decided it would only happen once. He would only have this moment with her once.

"I LOVE YOU, ORIHIME!"

Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs. He didn't care about everyone in the house hearing, how much he thought Orihime didn't want to hear it, what his mom and dad would think. He only cared about letting her know. He looked down towards the floor. He saw drops of water and heard a sniffle. He quickly tucked Orihime away in his big, strong arms. He thought

'_I guess this'll be the last time I get to do this. She'll probably hate me now. I wonder if she even knew what that memory meant to me and how it had connected the two of us. It's fine. Just as long as I get to hold her like this a little longer before she leaves, I'll be fine.'_

Ichigo then felt Orihime's arms return the embrace. She cried into his shoulder. She began to speak but the words were muffled and incomprehensible.

Orihime then pulled herself away from Ichigo and slowly said

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 8: Sayonara, for now…

Author's note: Hey people, I know this chapter is long overdue and I am sorry for the inconvenience. I would like to tell Witk01 you need an account…Don't you think it will be easier for me to tell you thank you? In addition, TahiraXO you make me laugh. LuminousWeb, tell me if there are any mistakes because I can only count on you to let me know. I hope you are still reading thisiswhatever. Finally, Ka-Risa-Hime, I hope you can become an IchiHime luvr! Thanx again for reading and do not forget to review!

TiffanY

* * *

**--Chapter 8: Sayonara, for now…--**

_Previously on __Koigokoro: One's Love_

"_I LOVE YOU, ORIHIME!"_

_Ichigo then felt Orihime's arms return the embrace. She cried into his shoulder. She began to speak but the words were muffled and incomprehensible._

_Orihime then pulled herself away from Ichigo and slowly said_

"_I love you too."_

-- --

Orihime sat in an empty room. She looked out the window and thought about that first time she had came to live in the Kurosaki house. She smiled at the thought of how innocent she was. Orihime took a deep breath and soon put her head down. She wanted to cry. She would be leaving this place soon. Even though she knew she would be back sooner or later, she knew it would not be the same. So many memories in this room. So many different emotions filled the cracks and crevices in the room. Now, Orihime would be walking away from them all.

"Hey, Orihime! It's time to go say goodbye to Rukia and Ichigo; I'll drive you to the airport after okay?" Isshin said, interrupting Orihime's thoughts.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute."

"We understand, but Orihime, don't worry, you'll be back in a couple if years. We're not going anywhere. I promise Hime, it'll be just like you left it." Masaki assured Orihime.

-- --

Orihime came down the stairs. She took a deep breath as she lightly let her fingers travel around everything she came across. She wanted to remember the feel and look of everything. She closed her eyes and breathed in even the smell of the house. She put a smile on her face and came outside to give Rukia a big hug.

"I'll miss you Rukia-chan!" Orihime said as she unconsciously stuffed Rukia's face into her bosom.

"Okay Orihime! That's enough! I get it now!" Rukia's muffled voice yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rukia! I forgot, you aren't that affectionate. Okay, well just promise me that you'll always be my best friend and that'll be just like a big hug and a kiss, k?"

"Okay Orihime, I promise to always be your best friend, I won't let you down. Anytime you need me to give Ichigo a kick in the head, I got ya covered. And I promise to never betray you and be here when you return. If I break any of these promises, I will…swallow needles…k Orihime?" Rukia vowed as she wrapped pinkies with Orihime.

"Okay Rukia, but just one last hug!" Orihime properly hugged Rukia as her face got a little red and her eyebrows turned slightly towards each other, giving Orihime a sad face.

Orihime next went to the twins who were now wobbly walking.

"Okay Yuzu, Karin. Promise me you'll never forget me and you'll still love me when I come back." Orihime said as she picked them both up and slightly squeezed them. She gave them both kisses and walked toward Ichigo, who was casually leaning against the wall; soaking up the sun.

"Ichigo, I'll really miss you, you know."

Ichigo turned to Orihime and embraced her. He took in the scent of her berry-scented shampoo and slightly brushed his lips with her cheek.

"It's okay Orihime. It's not like this is the end for us, right. I promise you; you'll see me again. We'll be happy together when you come back. We'll grow old. I'll watch you get wri-" Ichigo was interrupted by Orihime's sobbing.

Ichigo immediately squeezed, if only a little, tighter to Orihime. He wanted her to know he loved her and that he would wait for her how many ever years she needed him to.

"I'm sorry Orihime. I always thought that I could be there for you anytime. Now…I guess you'll be on your own. But, you'll still be in my heart. We'll meet in our dreams every night. You'll still be able to hear my voice too. I'll make sure to call you so you'll never be lonely before you go to bed. I promise; I'll still be there for you, but only in your mind. Okay, Orihime?"

Ichigo got no reply from Orihime. , only a slight push

"Okay Orihime?"

He felt Orihime chuckle and he pulled her away from his chest, but still had his hands on her shoulders. Orihime put one of her hands on his heart, and the other on hers.

"Ichigo, as long as our hearts beat, I'll always love you."

Orihime gave Ichigo a slight peck on the lips and walked to the car.

"Let's go guys! I'm ready to start my new life!"

* * *

Okay, I really have nothing to say, I'll post chapter 9 some time this week. I have absolutely nothing to do so I know it'll get done. Okay, just review and luv it luv it luv it!

TiffanY


	10. Chapter 9: New Beginnings

Author's Note: Hey People! I know I haven't updated in life forever. But I have my summer homework, been working on a part two for Orihime's Final Sayonara, I got a new fan! Yeah, she specifically asked me so of course I'll have to fulfill her wishes. Anyway, enough bragging; I hope you like this new part of the story. It's kinda hard for me to put what's going on in two places at once without confusing myself. But I promise you, this is where the drama starts. I really hope you guys like this and have fun while summers still here!

TiffanY

* * *

**--Chapter 9: New Beginnings--**

Orihime strained to pick up her heavy bags to board the bus. Just as she was about to take her seat, THUMP! Orihime missed the seat her bottom was aiming for and went straight to the floor. She put her head to cover the big black letters that spelled e-m-b-a-r-a-s-s-e-d on her face.

"You okay?" A firm but soothing voice asked her.

"Could be better…" Orihime picked her head up to see short, spiky, black hair.

She was surprised at how much the style resembled Ichigo's but said nothing as she took the hand the girl offered.

"I'm gonna go now, I gotta look for a girl named Orihime; I'll be showing her around school. She seems pretty. I think it'll be nice to see a fresh new face around school." the raven haired girl said as she looked up into space.

"Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you." Orihime smiled.

"Ooooohhh. So you're this Orihime girl. I'm Arisawa Tatsuki. It's all my pleasure. Why don't we take a seat at the back? All these bags couldn't possibly fit anywhere else." Tatsuki said as she eyeballed the bags and suitcases Orihime had sitting on the seat.

"Well, we have the same dorm rooms but not the same classes…I'm a second-year while you're first. We hardly get new students so I've been living alone in luxury for a whole year. I guess it'll be nice to have you with me, ne?"

"Sure!" Orihime smiled.

Orihime and Tatsuki carried the bags to the back of the bus where they rested in exhaustion. They each had a seat next to the windows while the bags filled the seats in between them. It was silent on the bus for a while; once it started moving Orihime opened her eyes wide and gazed at everything the bus passed.

The bus cam to a halt. Instead of wondering why the bus was taking so long to go to the next stop, Orihime had her eyes fixed on a stud reading a book as he walked down the narrow street. Orihime had her mouth open in awe. She let her hands searched for Tatsuki while she still eyed him. When Orihime wound up slapping the sleeping Tatsuki in the face, Tatsuki smiled. She came in behind Orihime to see what was distracting her.

"Oooohhhh. So he catches your eye, huh?" Tatsuki said close to Orihime's ear.

"Yeah," Orihime sighed, oblivious to how loud and close Tatsuki was.

"Well, considering you figure, oh so beautiful face, and milky white skin…I think you'd at least get a taste before he dumps you. I would've hoped you could resist his charm," Tatsuki said leaning back in her seat, arms folded, "but I guess that went out the window." Tatsuki sighed.

"Sugoi," Orihime sighed in defeat as she thought of how beautiful yet masculine this mysterious man was.

"Don't fret, Hime-chan." Tatsuki said in a fan girl voice. "Those boobies will get you a long way."

"Don't get my hopes up. Stupid girls like me don't have a chance with him. Anyway, I don't understand what boobies ever have to do with anything. They're actually a hassle!"

"Yeah, I'm not a lesbian or a guy so I couldn't tell you."

"Its fine, I guess."

Orihime turned back to look at him and noticed he was more than a couple feet ahead of the bus.

"So why isn't this bus moving?!"

"Now you notice…I think we should just walk…school is only a couple minutes away. You saw _Mr. I'm too good to catch a dirty, public bus with low-class escorts _walking."

"He actually said that?! Wow, so he doesn't even have a car…" Orihime let her top lip curl on one side. An ugly action she hardly let happen. But she was disgusted for some reason.

"Oh, no. He has a car. He has 3! A 2009 Cadillac XLR-V; 2-seater, a 2005 Toyota Land Cruiser, and finally a 2008 BMW 3 Series…But he's environmental so if it's nice enough to walk, he will."

"Dreamy," Orihime cupped her hands in one another and closed her face shifted upwards.

"Tatsuki-chan! I think I'm in love." She looked at Tatsuki and her face grew from admiration to realization as her jaw dropped.

"Tatsuki-chan! I _AM _in love. But not with Mr. Whatshisface! With my boyfriend!"

"Ehh? Soooo…you have a boyfriend? Sucks for you. Anyway, when am I going to meet him?"

"After he kills me for infidelity!"

"Listen; as long as you can refrain from even getting near him…you should be okay. I promise you!"

"Okay…but we still have to get off this bus!"

They both made their way to the front and got off. It was a struggle to get up the hill with all of Orihime's bags. Most of them had wheels, but that was useless when there were 9 bags with wheels and only 4 arms.

"Orihime…what the heck…do you have…that needs…to be in 12...suitcases?" Tatsuki said between puffs. She was so out of breath she felt like she was suffocating.

"Well, I have all my clothes, and like accessories, and I have a lot of school supplies, I have a bag full of that. And I guess I do have a lot of clothes. But I have to have clothes and, oh, I almost forgot, I have a lot of shoes, dress shoes, sandals, sneakers, a couple of outfits for every pair of shoes, ya know?"

Tatsuki gave Orihime a look that was apparently clueless because Orihime continued to rant on about girly things Tatsuki had never even heard of.

"ORIHIME! If you haven't noticed…"Tatsuki dropped the bags and stood back so Orihime could take a look at her.

When Orihime looked at Tatsuki the same as she had been before. Tatsuki said, in the calmest voice she could muster up,

"I am a tom-boy. I am not girly; I don't wear dresses, I don't wear heels, pumps, or whatever else you call those things. They are designed to give you blisters and dresses are an easy access to places where easy access shouldn't be. I have no idea what you're talking about Orihime." Tatsuki said as she moved back towards the bags and led Orihime to start walking again.

"Well, sorry. I don't really notice much about what people wear when I first see them. I mean, I know what I'm wearing. I know they're wearing clothes. So, who cares? Right?"

"Wrong…" Orihime said as she heard no response from Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki, you have a lot to teach me. That's okay. You can protect me with your tom-boy ways and be my best friend, ne?"

"Yeah, I can't put up with a lot of people. But, you just have something about you that makes me love you. Best Friends?"

"Of course!"

They tried to hug but the heavy bags prevented them. They laughed and continued to climb the hill until they saw students and sooner or later, the stairs to Orihime's heaven. Tatsuki was about to say something but when she turned to Orihime she decided to stay quiet. She thought it would be best, a moment of silence. When Orihime and Tatsuki got to _their _dorm room, they threw the bags to let them rest where they fell. Orihime fell on the bed that had no sheets, assuming it was hers; Tatsuki did the same and went to her bed. They rested for about 20 minutes. Orihime got back up, she regained her energy, it was too early for her body to be sleepy, and she realized she hadn't seen her new home yet.

Orihime got up and gasped loudly at how beautiful and big the room was. It was 3 times as big as her room! Tatsuki instinctively got up; she was used to the quiet. She was living in the dorm a whole year all alone. The college didn't get many new students so most of the rooms were either occupied by only 1 student or the two occupants weren't from the same year. Whatever room is empty gets filled. Since the school had so many extra rooms there was a lot of activity. The couple floors of rooms that were filled were full of luxury. Why not have the best if you have access right? The only downside to that was; nothing was ever fun with a little bit of people. They had about ¾ the amount of students a college had. But, considering they were a high school retreat, it was good enough.

"Well, I guess we could go for the tour now, it's only 4 o'clock. This school is run like a college so some kids might still have class. Don't be too amazed at the wonderful sites, kk?" Tatsuki looked at Orihime for an answer, but answered her own question before Orihime could.

"Okay! So, let's start with the room. Here's the room. There's clearly an invisible divider," Tatsuki pointed to the wall.

There was literally a raised platform where their beds were and the walls were a different shade of white too. Orihime clapped her hands in joy. She then turned around and saw a small kitchen. It was about the same size as a bathroom but she loved it. It had a standard refrigerator, stove, sink, and a little table with chairs in the middle. It was decorated with different shades of green tiles. Orihime then turned about another 90 and saw another door. She silently wondered what it was as she walked towards it. Tatsuki stopped her.

"This is my side Orihime; you have your own closet over there anyways." Tatsuki said as she pointed past Orihime's head.

Orihime turned around and saw a pale green colored door and ran to it. It wasn't big but it had shelves and a pull-out rack for shoes. She looked over more and saw a niche in the wall where a desk surrounded by shelves above it and a small lamp on the desk. She was so happy to not have to sit down on the floor or bed to study that she went over to the desk and studied with her imaginary books.

She soon got up, went to the middle of the room, spread her arms apart, looked up, and said "home".

Orihime sighed a pleasant smile as she lazily plopped on the bed behind her. She was so happy she had even forgotten about Ichigo. But she most likely wouldn't think of him until he called her that evening.

After a while of Tatsuki showing Orihime all the floors, hang-outs, stores, eating places, classrooms, and introducing her to a couple of people…Orihime and Tatsuki retreated back to their dorm and, eventually, got undressed and changed into their pajamas. They were having a conversation as Orihime cooked. Earlier, Tatsuki had informed Orihime she didn't cook and Orihime insisted.

"So, enough about this old school…who's your boyfriend?"

"Ohh…just one of my friends. I knew him since I was little. His mom and dad took me in after my only family member died."

"Oh, uhhh…" Tatsuki sat up straight for some reason she thought it disrespectful to be so cool on such a subject.

"I'm really sorry. Didn't know it was that big of a…matter?" Tatsuki apologized.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I had a rough life, but look where I am! I'm happy right now. I'll be nothing but happy and tired from studying and partying!" Orihime simultaneously finished dinner.

She walked over to Tatsuki with the plate in her hand.

"It's some of my best work! I really hope you like it!"

"Ehhh…Itadakimasu!" Tatsuki said with a weird smile as she put up her chopsticks.

* * *

Okay guys...yeah, I know, I talk a lot. But I just want to say...if I have mistakes, let me know...I'm only a really tight schedule. I have so much to do by the 27th it seriously scares me. Lately I've kind of been coming around but I've been doing the easy things. I hope I can get my life straight and learn to commit to things more. Either way I'd like to let you guys know I really want to continue to read, be patient, and always always always review!

Luv ya much!

TiffanY


	11. Chapter 10: Me & Him, Him & Me

Author's Note: Hey again! I tried to get back to my work but I dropped my cat, inside my dinner bowl, and that dinner all fell on the work I had just done. So, while I'm waiting for that and my little kitty to dry, I'll write another chapter. Kk? Thanx again for reading!

TiffanY

* * *

**--Chapter 10: Me & Him, Him & Me--**

Orihime and Ichigo had been up talking all night. Orihime sat her desk with the dim light glowing while she flirtatiously twirled her fingers, intertwined with her hair.

"Yeah…I guess so…huh?…Really?…Why?…oh, school is nice…okay…but do you know you're keeping me up from studying?…I don't care…no…okay, fine…love you, bye."

Orihime closed her phone. She let out a satisfied sigh and looked over towards Tatsuki's bed. She thought she had heard some huffing and puffing but she knew Tatsuki would just say something if she was bothered. Or would she?

"Hey, Tatsuki…you get any sleep yet?" Orihime whispered.

When she got no reply, she decided to try one more time, just in case she wasn't loud enough.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled.

"Wha?!" Tatsuki swiftly sat upright and pulled the blanket from her head.

She had heard Orihime. She heard her every night, but she didn't want to disturb Orihime. She had been talking about this "Ichigo" for about 3 days straight, all day. Why should she take that little bit of time she had with him away from Orihime? Although it was dreadful to hear Orihime flirting on the phone all night, hearing Orihime wake up 6am every morning to clean, eating Orihime's weird but delicious concoctions every night, and always having to make sure the toilet lid was up so Orihime could reach the seat…it was all worth having this wonderful, bubbly, beautiful, outgoing, gleeful, kindhearted yet, clumsy room mate. She couldn't imagine herself with any other one.

Tatsuki, still in the act, pretended to be too tired to listen to what Orihime had to say as she went back to her fake, deep slumber.

"Oh, guess she really was sleep. Well then, I'll follow her along to her dreams, I have my first day of class tomorrow! Night, night Tatsuki!" Orihime said as she got under the comfort of her own covers and, eventually, went to sleep.

--

"Ichigo! Wake up," Masaki sang, warming the gloomy morning air.

"Sure, fine, whatever, I'm up!"

"Ichigo, don't make me say it twice, honey!" Masaki yelled down the stairs. Her voice firm yet oh so lovely.

"Okay," Ichigo jumped out of the bed immediately. His mom had never hit him but she made him feel like she had beaten him with a thousand metal rods once and he'd never disobey her after that.

"Good job! Now come on to the kitchen and have some breakfast. You have another half hour 'till school, okay?"

She waltzed her way back to the kitchen and set the plates on the table for the family breakfast. She stopped as soon as she had realized she set one too many.

"Orihime, I hope you're eating well, honey. I won't bother you now because you might still be sleeping. Well, get all the rest you can spare."

"Who are you talking to?" the sluggish Ichigo said as he made his way to the kitchen table in his uniform.

"I'm talking to you. Come over and eat the breakfast." Masaki said, not wanting to mention Orihime much.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Isshin yelled, loud and clear.

Instead of replying Ichigo did as he was told and ate his breakfast. It was going to be the first day of school. It usually started with Orihime, but she had her own, separate life now.

"Morning Tatsuki!" Orihime said as she made breakfast.

--

Tatsuki was up and dressed by the time Orihime had laid the steamed rice, miso soup, rolled omelet, and natto on the table. Tatsuki said nothing as she dug into the surprisingly traditional breakfast Orihime had made.

"Oh, I also made you a lunch box earlier, sushi rolls and rice balls. You can buy some green tea from a convenience store, ne?" Orihime said once they were finished breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mom. I'll walk you to your first class okay?" Tatsuki replied.

"Ohayoo, Sensei," Ichigo said, walking coolly into the classroom. He looked around and saw a familiar friend, Keigo.

"Ichi GOOOOO! Keigo screamed as he ran into Ichigo's fist with open arms.

"Owie…."His eyes rolled for a little but he regained his consciousness to say, "Check out the hot new girl! Look at her small, petite body…that amazingly raven hair…that wonderful ringing her voice leaves in your ear."

"Ichigo! Over here!" Rukia yelled.

'_She's here? And who the hell is that tattoo guy? A bald guy? And that…man? Or is it a woman?'_

"What's all this?" Ichigo quizzed.

"Okay, this is Abarai Renji," Rukia said pointing to a red haired, tattoo faced guy.

"Ikkaku Madarame," pointing to the baldy.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa," pointing to the extremely feminine man.

"Yeah, hi," the bored Ichigo said politely.

After a couple of minutes, students sat down with old friends or acquaintances and chatted. Eventually, the teacher began the introduction.

"So, here's your class. I guess you could find someone to help you out, ne? You're friendly, pretty, you'll be fine."

"Okay, bye Tatsuki." Orihime said walking into the classroom.

She took a seat towards the middle of the class, opened her book, and started to draw a picture of Ichigo.

"Who's this guy?" a voice said from behind Orihime.

"My boyfriend." Orihime said without looking up.

"Too bad." the mysterious voice said.

Orihime looked up but saw nobody. She had noticed she was talking to someone she didn't even know, when she looked up she saw no one. Why?

She looked ahead and saw that same guy she saw on the bus the other day sitting down.

'_Dreamy,'_ Orihime thought.

'_Maybe I should go talk to him…Nyehh, maybe he's too cool to talk to me. I wonder…'_

Even though Orihime tried to omit any thought of embarrassing herself in front of this guy, she found herself walking towards the empty seat next to him. When she sat down, she stayed quiet for a minute, and then introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Orihime, you?" Orihime stuck out her hand for a shake.

She got no reply so she thought he was just shy. She talked about herself until the teacher came in.

"Hey kids, I'm not a very strict teacher, but I expect you to do your best in this class. My name is Takatoshi Tamoki. It's a tongue twister so I'd rather you call me Toshi-sensei. My blood type is O+ and, surprisingly, I'm single. I do not grade based on your IQ but your effort to achieve a higher IQ. I understand you all have different personalities; some excel in all subjects while others excel in only one or two. However, I expect nothing more from one student than the next. Are we clear?" the teacher said.

"No response? Shall I repeat the whole thing again?" he said jokingly, although he had a serious look on his face.

"Yes, we're clear!" The students said in synch.

"The teacher seems fun, right?" Orihime whispered.

"Don't talk, I'm tired." The boy said as he put his head into his folded arms on the desk.

Orihime was surprised.

"Well maybe you should have got some sleep last night." She said bluntly.

"What? You wanna die or just shut up?"

"I wanna die," Orihime said as she folded her arms, sat back, and turned her head.

She was surprised and afraid when she saw his hand coming straight for her head, she winced with his touch, but instead of hitting her head, he ruffled the top roughly.

"I'm guessing you don't know who I am…" He said with a warm smile.

"It's okay; I like you so I won't kill you."

"Wha? You never told me your name. Did someone tell you I was psychic? Were you trying to test my abilities?" Orihime said paranoid.

The guy rolled his head back and laughed. Orihime blushed at how handsome and masculine yet graceful he was.

'_Wow, he really is amazing. Mr. Perfect!'_ Orihime thought.

"The names Uehara Akira. School Stud. I'm rich, handsome, cocky, and irresistible. And don't forget, my blood type's AB+." Uehara-san said.

"Oooh, so that means, you're cool, controlled, and rational. I can see that…but you are also critical, indecisive, and arrogant. Wow! Looks right to me…well, let's see." Orihime said shaking her head. She then mocked Uehara by saying, "The names Inoue Orihime. New Girl. I'm normal, pretty, kind-hearted, and approachable. And don't forget, my blood types A+…so, how'd I do?" she smiled, waiting for her answer.

"Let's see…over earnest, kind, creative, sensible, and…we'll say…easy to please," he looked to Orihime for a reaction.

"Sugoi! You know me perfectly!" she said as she clapped her hands.

The whole class turned to look at the two and after 20 seconds of silence, the class started to gossip about the two.

"Are they going out?"

"Wow, she's hot."

"What a slut!"

"She used her boobs to get to him."

"She's so hot!"

"Look at Beauty and Prince Charming!"

"I heard they were in love for years and she followed him here so they could marry!"

"Ugh, did you hear, he saved her from drowning over summer break and they hit it off."

"If she takes Uehara away from me, she's going to pay with her life!"

"This is unacceptable!" Toshi-sensei yelled.

"You will not have time in the real world to gossip and flirt when you have been assigned work! You may do whatever once your assignments for my class are complete but in the meantime get to business and do not interrupt my class!"

Everyone went back to his or her work immediately. However, the gossip quickly picked back up in 2nd Period. By the time lunch came, Orihime and Uehara knew a lot about each other. The only thing Orihime failed to mention was Ichigo.

--

_'Ahhh, in my bed at last! I wonder why Ichigo never came up…maybe I didn't want him to. I like talking about just me and Uehara-san…just me & him...wait…I think I should call Ichigo NOW!'_

* * *

Duhn Duhn DUUUUHHHHNNNNN!! Okay, I didn't work that hard on this chap. I have to admit...but I just want to say, all I needed to do was introduce some new characters...ya know? Put a slice of life and take out all that boring romance. I was getting tired of writing it...so I guess the storyline is going to change into a little bit more drama-full stuff...ahh well, I like this better! Hope you guys liked it too, thanx for reading and make sure you all review!

TiffanY luvs u!


	12. Update Delay

Hey guys…I only have a few people who read the story…if any…but I would like to tell you now so that you aren't confused…and apologize in advance…since this is not a very popular story and I only write for my benefit…I want to say I will not be updating until the second week of September…school is starting…so many different things are undecided…I'll be moving away from my mom, I need to get ready for orientation, I'm sick and the doctor told me to rest for a week, I have to adjust to everything…including school…and I just need time away from the writing…I write when I have a feeling…but, my readers…do not fret because in that time…I will be trying my best to figure out ways to become a better writer. I feel that my story is below amateur and I want to at least bring to amateur status…I always have ideas running through my head and I think it is just a waste giving it to onee-chan! You know who you are! I want to know how to use those ideas, bring them out, take small things that have potential and be able to bring them out…I just need some time away from everything…as young as I am I have appointments all month and my life is just hectic and it seems that this is the only thing I can actually decide to take time away from…for the simple fact that this is volunteer…again, I'm really sorry and I hope you few readers can understand…and review some more guys! You should know that reviews are the best thing you can give a writer…whether they piss us off or make us happy…at least we know we have readers…so guys…please…take the time out for me….have a nice day everyone…and I hope you can understand…

TiffanY


End file.
